Ryu Karina
Ryu Karina is a shark demon born in the ocean of the feudal era. He known all over the feudal era as the shark of darkness. He is the rival of inushima He is the brother of Nero Karina. And the son of the Great shark demon. and a unknown shark demon woman. He is one of the strongest in the feudal era being a shark demon he has shown many water based abilities and powers . Just like a shark he is very blood thirsty he can also smell blood from a mile away. He shown a disliking to kids accept for a little village girl who travel with him her name is lili. He has shown to take quite a liking to her. He has went out of his way to save her on several ocassions. his relationship with his brother nero is somewhat like inuyasha and sesshomaru . But they only difference is he actually cares for his little brother . He has come to nero's rescue many time's. ABILITies. SUPER HUMAN SWIMMING: Can swim up to 72 miles per hour in 60 seconds. AMPHIBIOUS AQUaTIC ADAPTION: can breathe on land and in water. WALK ON WATER: HE HAS SHOWN this abilitie in certain situations. EYE SIGHT: his eye sight is the best in feudal era can see a person coming from 42 miles away. levitation: HE has shown the abilitie to levitate mainly when he wants to get some where quick. RAZORS SHARP TEETH : He broke the Blade of terrasiega just by biting it. POWERS> SUPER HUMAN STRENGTH: HE has been to be able to left up giant bolders with easy and bend swords. WATER BASED POWERS: HE is Able to control and create water from anywhere and even become water. ICE BREATHE: he has been shown to breathe ice which can freeze anything in its sights. poison claws: he can generate poison from his claws. x-ray vision: he mainly uses to check if he and lili have any injuries. super-speed: he has proven to have super speed. sword attacks . he wields the mizu no kiba . dark tsunami: mizu no kiba creates huge tsunami . the ultimate flood : he sticks the mizu no kiba in the ground and it create a huge flood which electricutes anything in its sights. and it is possible that the things that are shocked can melt. death blizzard : the mizu creates a huge blizzard which melts human or demon flesh. freezes house's , tree's etc. flame tornado : the mizu creates a heat seeking tornado of fire. AGE he appears 22 buts really 600+ years. THE SHEATH OF MIZU NO KIBA. mizu no kiba sheath is the holster of the sword which has dragon spirit locked in side which gives ryu information and talks to ryu. its name samedi the ice dragon was once the friend of the great shark demon . but he died and when the great shark demon was very young . to keep him alve the great shark demon sealed inside the sheath. BIOGRAPHY : IS the eldest child born to the great shark demon and a unknown female shark yokai.BORN in the ocean of feudal era. Being the oldest he was taught more and expected more from his father. He excelled in atleast 7 forms martial arts. His damonic aura strong from birth. the mizu no kiba pasted on him because his father believed that he could handle the responsibilitie and power. RELATIONSHIPS INUSHIMA at first he saw inushima as weakling who could not compare to him.BUt after wittnessing kill growla he now considers him a huge rival Nero Karina HIS ReLATIONSHIP with his little brother is like sesshomaru and inuyasha . he see's his brother as a rival/enemie and wishes to kill him at the right time. he has shown great concern for his brother he has even saved him several time's. Category:Character Category:shark yokai